


Will You Ever Win?

by DRHPaints



Series: Clark and Rhiannon [9]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After Rhiannon comes home exhausted from a day of cleaning, she and Clark have a huge fight about how he thinks she should quit working, Rhiannon staunchly refusing. After making up, they engage in mutual edging.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clark and Rhiannon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Will You Ever Win?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by obsessedwbooks. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As with all other installments in this series, the title comes from a lyric in the song 'Rhiannon' by Fleetwood Mac. Many more requests and I'm going to run out though, ha.

Slogging inside, Rhiannon dumped her supplies with a groan, cracking her neck from side to side before she toed off her shoes.

“How was it today, baby?” Rising from the couch, Clark scooped up her bucket and mop, carrying them to the closet before circling back, large hand discovering Rhiannon’s tank top soaked in sweat as he placed it at the small of her back and tasting salt when he kissed her cheek.

“Ugh…” Rhiannon shuffled to the kitchen, snagging a bottle of water from the fridge and downing half before she shook her head. “Rough. The Caldwell’s had a party this weekend, apparently. I kept finding streamers and glitter fucking  _ everywhere.”  _

Taking in her lethargic appearance, Clark sighed. “Rhi, you should just quit that job.”

“Clark…”

It was a discussion they had repeatedly. Before the wedding, Rhiannon went down to one shift a week. And she made barely a hundred dollars, but that money was her own, something apart from Clark, and she valued it immensely. Perhaps it was silly to hold onto the minuscule bit of autonomy, particularly since reality necessitated she use the joint bank account with Clark now, anyway. But Rhiannon was determined.

Crossing his arms, Clark gritted his teeth and the muscle in his sharp jawline flickered. “Well, you’re just exhausted every time, Rhi. I mean, come on…” Clark was sick of trying to convince her. He couldn’t comprehend why, with quite literally the world at her disposal, Rhiannon would choose to scrub floors on one of her free days. He especially disliked that it cut into their time together and, though he would never pressure her, Rhiannon often came home weary and not in the mood to fool around.

But his money was a constant issue in their relationship, and for the life of him, Clark couldn’t fathom why. After they married, when Clark told Rhiannon he was leaving everything to her in his will, he might as well have said he was planning on spearing her eyes with a hot fork based on her reaction. Not only did she freak out about Clark bringing up his death, she was apparently uncomfortable with the idea of millions of dollars hovering over her just past a headstone.

Clark gently explained that it was essential. That they had to be practical. He was approaching 70, after all, and the knowledge that she would be taken care of after he was gone reassured Clark. Rhiannon sobbed in his arms with such intensity Clark worried she would choke herself as she struggled to breathe and he rocked her back and forth, desperately trying to console and reassure her that he wasn’t planning on going anywhere for a long, long time.

But this job business was ridiculous. Rhiannon wanted to be a writer, he knew that, she knew that. And Clark was more than willing to provide a lifestyle that allowed her endless hours to pursue her passion. He even offered to hook her up with an agent, a publisher, make a few calls, shop her collection of stories around. But, as was her custom, Rhiannon stubbornly wanted to do it herself and Clark held up his big hands and took a step back.

“I went down to one day, Clark.” Flame rearing up behind her eyes, Rhiannon set her curvaceous mouth and stared back at him. “It’s one day. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, but, Rhi, look!” Clark held out his hand in exasperation. “You’re working yourself to the bone, and for what? You don’t need to be doing this. If you would just quit…”

Scoffing, Rhiannon splayed her fingers. “I’m not going to quit, Clark, I already told you. I like cleaning. I like the Caldwells. They’re nice. It’s a good job.”

“Then why fucking complain about it!” Clark cried, stepping forward and spreading his arms. “If it’s such a ‘good job’ why do you come home every week and bitch and moan, huh, Rhiannon? Because that doesn’t sound worth it to me. And if you like it so much and aren’t willing to stop, I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Oh, I get it…” Voice steel, Rhiannon narrowed her eyes. “I’m not allowed to have problems and express them, is that it? You want me to just be sexy and fun and not cause any trouble, right?”

Shaking his head, Clark let out a noise of dismay. “What? No, but if you’re not going to take my advice when I give it to you and fucking leave that shitty ass job, then what the fuck am I supposed to do when you complain about it, huh?”

“Why don’t you try just  _ listening _ to me, Clark!” Rhiannon shouted, moving toward him. “Just being here for me. That’s all I want you to do. Just be here. Stop trying to fix everything with your goddamn money and your power. I am not a contract you can hammer out, sign. and shove in the fucking drawer, alright?”

“I never said you were!” Voice cracking in his wrath, Clark’s left eye twitched. “But why the fuck do you have to clean, of all things, Rhi? Huh? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that shit is for me? That my wife is on her hands and knees in a tub in Beverly Hills for pocket change every Tuesday while I sit around our mansion and wait for you to come home!”

“There.” Tone flat, Rhiannon’s face settled and she pointed at him. “Right there. That’s the real reason, isn’t it, Clark?” She nodded slowly and Clark deflated a little. “It’s not that you’re concerned I’m working too hard, or you want me to focus on my writing, or...or any of the other shit you say…” Eyes threatening to overflow, Rhiannon’s lip quivered and she let her arm fall. “It’s that, deep down…” Rhiannon took a breath, and as she let out a shuddering exhale, tears streamed without end. “You’re ashamed you fell for the fucking cleaning lady.”

Spinning on her heels with her hands over her eyes, Rhiannon scurried toward the beige staircase. “Rhi...Rhiannon, no...wait…” Clark followed her, swallowing hard. 

Her weeping was audible before he entered the bedroom and Clark found Rhiannon in the closet, face a mess as she shoved clothes into her duffle bag. “Rhi…”

“Just go away, Clark.” Rhiannon sniffed, accidentally packing a winter knit hat in her blurry-eyed distress.

Clark shook his head, voice soft. “I’m sorry, Rhi. I know…” Blinking rapidly, he raised a hand toward her, but thought better of it and retracted. “I know you probably want to run off to your sister’s right now, want me to leave you alone, but I’m not gonna do that.” Throat tightening as he watched her silently gather a handful of underwear, Clark’s fingers twitched at his hip. “I can’t let you walk out of here thinking something like that is true, alright?” Dipping down, Clark attempted to catch her eye, but Rhiannon staunchly avoided him, yanking shirts off hangers. “Because that’s bullshit. Are you...you hearing me, Rhi?” 

Pushing past him to the bathroom, Clark pursued, cheeks wet as he saw her slam open the cupboard and haul out her makeup and comb. “Rhiannon, I am so damn proud that you’re my wife.” Chewing his lip, Clark trembled before her. “You’re so smart. And funny. And beautiful…”

Toiletries zipped inside, Rhiannon slung the bag over her shoulder and strode past him without a word. Clark frantically fished his phone from his pocket, trying to keep up with her as Rhiannon descended the stairs, willing his watery eyes to focus on the screen, voice shattered as he called out to her. “Rhiannon, wait! Please! I’m so lucky to be with you. I love you. You mean more to me than anything,  _ anything _ . Rhi, baby, please, I…”

Reaching the doorway, Rhiannon shook her head as she crammed her feet into her shoes without untying them. “Just let me go, Clark.” She grabbed for the handle, but Clark’s powerful arm shot out. “What? You’re going to force me to stay here with you?” Green eyes chips of ice, Rhiannon stared at him and Clark held his phone aloft.

“Just...just wait one more minute, okay?” Clark hit speaker phone and Rhiannon heard a couple of rings before a whiny woman’s voice answered.

“TMZ tipline, how can I help you?”

“Yes, hello…” Launching into a feminized Long-Island accent, Clark’s flooded gaze pleaded with Rhiannon as he leaned into her. “I have some information about Clark Honus. From the Blue Jean Committee.”

“Oh, the rock star? Sure, what about him?” 

Touching Rhiannon’s face, Clark continued in his unnatural voice with a half smile. “His wife, pretty young thing, works as a housekeeper. Over in Beverly Hills on Tuesdays. Off the corner of South Wetherly and Charleville.”

The woman burst out laughing. “What? No way. But he’s a millionaire! She does not!”

“Sure does.” Clark tucked back a strand of Rhiannon’s crimson hair, shiny sapphire eyes studying her face. “And does a damn good job, too.”

Hanging up, Clark lowered his arms, sniffing and stepping aside. “You...you can go.” Clark dragged a hand over his face and turned around. “I...I don’t think I can watch, so…” His voice went up at the end as though he were asking her a question. “So I’m going to head upstairs, but, um, just…” Pausing as he traversed the living room, Clark laid a hand on the white leather chair. “Please…” Silent for a moment, when Clark spoke again it was the shadow of a whisper. “Come back to me…”

Rhiannon dropped her bag. Rushing to him, she draped her arms over Clark’s broad shoulders and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, scooping her into his powerful arms and sliding to the floor as they wept together, Clark cradling her gratefully.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Clark spoke into her skin, rubbing circles into Rhiannon’s back. “I don’t want you to ever think I don’t know just how valuable you are to me.” Pulling away, Clark took her face in both hands, his pale skin flushed pink and his eyes red and puffy. “The money, the house, all of this…” Clark made a wide gesture with his arm. “This is fucking nothing if I lose you, alright? You understand?”

Nodding. Rhiannon grinned and caught his lips, tears mingling. “I love you, Clark.”

“I love you, too, Rhi.” Clark chuckled in relief, embracing her and brushing a kiss to Rhiannon’s neck. “And if you want to work more? Clean a dozen houses? You do whatever you gotta do, alright? I’m sorry I tried telling you how to live your life.”

Rhiannon held up a hand. “I’m fine with one house and one day, but thank you.” She laughed. 

Capturing her lips, Clark hooked his hands under Rhiannon’s ass, slowly rising to his feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wove her fingers into his salt and pepper hair. Setting her down at the foot of the stairs, Rhiannon ascended and Clark trailed behind, giving her a playful pinch and making his prominent eyebrows dance when she squealed with delight.

Crossing the threshold of their room, Clark peeled Rhiannon’s tank overhead, swiping his lips over her shoulder before stepping back to remove his linen shirt while she wiggled out of her sports bra and leggings. Clark dropped his shorts and boxers, crawling into bed after Rhiannon’s naked form with a hungry grin.

Lips linking, Clark’s sizable hands massaged her breasts, nipples hardening beneath his touch as Rhiannon trickled through his dark chest hair, giving his belly an adoring rub as she flowed down his body. Clark’s fingers dipped between her thighs, petting the lips of Rhiannon’s pussy with purposeful delicacy. Encircling his cock, Rhiannon began jerking vigorously, but Clark stilled her wrist.

“Slow.” He murmured, oceanic eyes heavy with lust as Clark claimed her mouth. “I want to spend my whole life making you feel good.”

Clark threaded his fingers against Rhiannon’s scalp, pulling out to the ends of her scarlet tresses as their tongues twirled before he leaned back. Caressing her cheek with a smile, Clark flipped around until they faced opposite directions, head pointing to the foot of the bed and burgeoning erection before Rhiannon’s face.

“I just want to play with you for awhile…” Drawing a single fingertip down her slit, Clark leaned on his forearm, examining Rhiannon’s pink, glistening flesh. “I love your pussy so much, Rhi. Mmm…” Clark touched her hood, the lips, sneaking down to tickle up from her perineum to the crest and making her giggle.

For a moment Rhiannon looked at Clark’s cock. Just looked. In addition to all the wonderful things he could do with it, Clark had a fantastic piece of equipment from a merely aesthetic point of view. Long, thick, with a substantial curve that hit her in all the right places. Rhiannon traced the head, tipped her finger over the dew on the slit before bringing it to her lips, smiling at the salty flavor. She slipped the paper thin skin up. Then down. Then up again, rejoicing in its gliding elegance.

Spreading her, Clark shrugged down and circled Rhiannon’s clit with two fingers, drawing moisture from her depths for a moment before resuming his ministrations. Clark bent forward, touching her clit with the softest of kisses before lying back down, thumb making its first direct pass over her and eliciting a light sigh.

Rhiannon discovered she enjoyed playing with Clark like this, her hands experimenting as she parted her thighs and languidly sank into the euphoria of Clark’s actions. She fondled Clark’s balls, rolling them between her palm, sucking on one for a moment before dropping it from her lips. When her mouth moved to brush the space behind, Clark’s breath hitched and he tensed. 

Sometimes she got the sense Clark would like to be touched at his opening, or might want a finger perhaps, when she was going down on him, but was too sheepish to ask. And when Rhiannon lifted her head to kiss the base of his shaft, Clark’s deep blue eyes darted and he cleared his throat before returning his attention to her.  _ Maybe another day.  _ Rhiannon thought.

Clark etched his tongue around Rhiannon’s clit and she moaned, her pelvis seeking his sturdy jaw, but Clark withdrew, allowing her only the briefest friction as the tip danced over her sensitive flesh. His thumb stroked the stem and Rhiannon grew wet, needy as Clark painted a swath along her opening.

Cupping the head of his cock, Rhiannon touched Clark’s frenulum with her lips, licking it, kissing it as she would his mouth, humming and expressing her admiration for him as she held his erection firmly to her face.

Letting out a huffing gasp, Clark nodded insistently, gripping Rhiannon’s leg. “Fuck...yeah, Rhi...that’s...that’s nice…” Fingers penetrating her, Clark explored until he found the spongey tissue and massaged dexterously, moving with careful precision as he gave Rhiannon’s clit a teasing lap.

“Fuck…” Thighs trembling, Rhiannon returned her focus to Clark. The urge to bury him in her throat, suck hard and fast and dirty, was stronger than she would’ve imagined as she continued coaxing, lacing her tongue up his shaft and taking the head into her mouth for less than a minute, resting as her warm saliva coated the tender flesh.

Clark’s heels kicked a little in the sheets and he let out a whimper of discontent. “Rhi…” Tamping her g-spot firmly, Clark gave her clit one, urgent, forceful inhale.

“ _ Fuck!” _ As though she were struck by lightning, Rhiannon yelped and her limbs sprang apart. Clark giggled. Actually fucking  _ giggled _ at her as Rhiannon’s body relaxed into the mattress and she looked down at him, eyes narrowed.  _ Oh, you are going to pay for that one, Honus… _

Backing off, Rhiannon’s fingers barely grazed the length of Clark’s cock, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye as he worked between her legs. Noticing he was distracted, Rhiannon smirked. Without warning, she engulfed him, hot mouth encasing his cock and gobbling furiously as she gave his balls a hefty tug.

“ _ Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Rhi! _ ” Two large palms smacked over her scalp as Clark’s heels collided with the headboard and his eyes stuck back in his head. In all her time knowing him, in all the songs he recorded, Rhiannon never heard him hit a note quite that high as his upper body shot up from the bed and he tore at her auburn hair, thrusting himself into the depths of her throat. 

Clark fell back, releasing her and shaking before Rhiannon popped off with a chuckle. “Who’s funny now?”

Breathing hard, Clark’s nose flared and his stormy eyes flashed. “Oh ho ho…” Rolling onto his side, a slow, sexy smirk blossomed over his face. “You do not want to play this game with me, babygirl.” Giving her pussy a challenging lick, Clark winked.

“Why not?” Rhiannon curled her tongue around him, slurping lasciviously. “Afraid you’re gonna lose?”

Clark pouted his pink lips, arching an eyebrow as he hooked three fingers inside of her. “ _ Never.” _

Tongue rotating over one of his balls, Rhiannon dug her thumb into the base of his shaft, locked into Clark’s dark blue eyes as he devilishly pushed her clit up, down, and side to side with his tongue, seemingly determined to touch his own nose as he dug further and further inside of her and she fought the urge to rut into his touch.

Lips clamping around her engorged clit, Clark’s thumb swam up and down the stem and he drew her into his mouth once every five seconds or so, milking Rhiannon, three points of contact working in unison until she quaked beneath him. Rhiannon’s eyes inadvertently fell shut and her hips sought his chiseled features of their own volition as she emitted a breathy moan.

“Mmm…” Licking his lips, Clark rose with a chuckle. “I’m gonna make you beg, baby.”

Resolving herself, Rhiannon shook her head. “Not a chance.” Spitting into her hand, Rhiannon touched Clark’s ass cheek and met his eye, eyebrow raised. “So...is this going to be a fair fight, or not?”

Clark swallowed, clenching his teeth and stopping. “Yeah…” He spoke softly. “Yeah, but, um…” Looking away, the muscle in his jaw popped. “You’ll go slow, right? Just...just use one, okay?”

Dropping the act, Rhiannon caressed his thick thigh and gave his knee a kiss. “Of course, honey.” Rhiannon smiled. “And if you want me to pull back or stop, just say so, okay?”

“Okay…” Clark timidly spread his legs. “Thanks, Rhi.” He resumed devouring her as Rhiannon slathered her finger over his entrance and took the head of Clark’s cock into her mouth. 

“You ready?” She pressed against him and Clark rose, giving her a nod. Rhiannon slipped her finger in, gradually watching Clark’s body absorb knuckle after knuckle as she slurped up his shaft. Crooking, his muscular legs leapt and she grinned at the chirp of surprise that escaped his tall figure, unable to help herself from doing it a couple more times.

As she moved inside of him, Clark’s pelvis tipped forward, eager for the warm moisture of Rhiannon’s throat and whining in dismay when she wouldn’t take him down more than a couple of inches. Clark grew sloppy, consuming her recklessly and bearing into Rhiannon until she started to scream around his throbbing cock.

Rhiannon hollowed her cheeks, letting the drool fall and bobbing ferociously as Clark drove himself down onto her finger, his whines of ecstasy endlessly arousing as the heat gathered in the pit of her stomach. For a moment they were a writhing, helpless ball of desire, all sense of winning and losing forgotten as they raced toward the precipice.

Clark emerged, hand within Rhiannon working strenuously as the other forced her down while he frenetically humped her face. “ _ Fuck, Rhi! Fuck! I...I… _ ” Limbs scrambling with high-pitched panting, Clark strained. Left eye twitching and sculpted jaw agape, Clark folded forward. “ _ FUCK!”  _ Cum flooded Rhiannon’s mouth, Clark whining as though he were being tortured, legs swimming and swaying back and forth.

Clark barely waited for Rhiannon to extricate herself, hastily pushing back his damp hair before diving between her legs, appetite rapacious as he brought her repeatedly to the shrieking peaks of the divine.

Both flopping back, spent, Clark lazily extended an arm with the intention of interlacing their fingers, but mostly only succeeded in covering Rhiannon’s hand with his own.

“See?” Rhiannon smiled down at him, catching a breath. “Cleaning doesn’t make me too tired, after all.”

Chuckling, Clark shifted to join Rhiannon at the top of the bed and she nestled into his strong, supple body. “I guess not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
